All I can do is remeber
by Cityoffire1996
Summary: Sequel to "Sometimes love just isn't enough" They said I was being a dick, that no matter how much I "liked" her I would end up breaking her heart.I wished they had been wrong,but apparently god just wasn't on my side because they had been right. Reid/OC


**A/N:** Hey guys :) So this story is somewhat of a continuation from my newest story **"Sometimes love just isn't enough"-**if you haven't read that one then that's fine but I hope after reading this, you might want to. This is Reid's P.O.V. I tried not to make him too emotional but hey, he's only human and guys have feelings too!

**Enjoy and please Review! **

**Disclaimer:** I only owe Ally!

* * *

><p>They said I was being a dick, that no matter how much I "liked" her, I would end up breaking her heart. I thought it was fucked up to know that your three best friends had no faith in you, or the girl who was willing to put her heart on the line. I wished they had been wrong, I really did just so I could have gone up to each and every one of them and rub it in their faces, that would have been nice but apparently god just wasn't on my side because they had been right.<p>

I looked over at the fire, watching as the flames flickered around, red, yellow and orange melding into each other as small sparks flew into the air, illuminating the midnight sky and thought about her-Ally and how much of a jerk I had been. She had loved me, I knew that from the very beginning and that was why I had chosen her, thinking she'd be an easy lay but never guessing I'd fall for the small, little nerd known as Ally Ferguson.

I could remember the first day I had spoken to her, remembering how I had been amused by her small voice and shy antics. She seemed so innocent, something I wouldn't mind corrupting.

Ally was quiet, she was shy and she hated being in trouble; I was loud, I wasn't shy and I lived for trouble. I remember she hated when I had talked to her in Science, of course not before but during because I had always gotten her yelled at though she had simply been trying to shut me up.

The first day I had really noticed my feelings for her had been May 7th, her birthday and two days before I had kissed her. She had been lying on my bed, laughing at something Tyler had said, with her brown hair in front of her emerald eyes and a goofy grin on her gorgeous face, sporting only a tank top and a pair of my track pants. She had caught me staring, her grin turning into a bright, open mouthed smile that somehow had taken a great effect on me and had in return earned her a rare smile.

Two days later she had asked me to go for a walk, I knew better than to say no because she had one powerful puppy dog look that could make the strongest man do as she pleased, so I had agreed and followed her outside where we had somehow gotten onto the topic of Aaron Abbot and Kira Snider. She had been disgusted, once again by the fact that Kira had gotten back with Aaron, even after his continuous cheating but I hadn't been paying attention, too caught up in her.

I remember Ally had been wearing shorts and a scarlet red top that brought out the deep green of her eyes, and with her hair still wet, it smelled of fruit. She'd gone on talking for another few minutes before I had lost all control and pulled her to a stop, letting my eyes travel the length of her body, my smirk slowly spreading into a small smile. Ally had arched an eyebrow, but I had shoved aside her curiosity then yanked her into my arms, only to crush my lips against her own.

Days later and I had known things were different; she seemed to always shoot me sideways glances while she had been in deep thought and when she had approached me about my confusion act, I had simply shrugged and replied with _"You looked hot, so I kissed you."_ I knew I upset her, it had been clear on her face the minute those words had passed my lips but there'd been nothing I could do because seconds after they had slipped, she ran off.

Friday, May 20th- the day Ally had approached me after days and days of ignoring me. I had been surprised when she showed up at my dorm, kicking Tyler out with an apology before coming to face me. I recalled smirking, loving the way she stood; hands resting on her hips, lips pursed, eyes focused solely on me. She started yelling, annoyed at me for being such a jerk and that was when I decided it didn't matter. I decided then and there that my feelings meant more than my stupid reputation and though I had been scared as fuck to let my emotions take over, I'd known it'd been a good choice. So, acting on nothing but the weird feeling growing in my heart, I had crushed my lips against her, shutting her up for good.

She felt so right in my arms; the feeling compared to no other. I just wished we had more time together-to grow, to live, to love. Those feelings that she gave me-they scared me, I couldn't begin to describe how much so. Every time I saw her, my heart seemed to leap and that smile, god her smile could brighten up the room and to know that I had made her laugh, it was nice.

But as our relationship had grown, so did my fear. I forced myself into losing interest-though fighting my feelings was useless, so all I could hide and that was exactly what I had done. I hide behind the lies, the cheating, the flirty winks towards others, the hurtful remarks and all because I was too afraid to be committed. Ally had been the _"one"_, it just sucked that I had only realized it after she had broken up with me and after I had broken her heart.

I remember the day first day I had seen her after her transformation into one _of "them"_, as Kate liked to put it. She looked hot but nevertheless I still liked the old Ally-the shy girl I had somehow fallen in love with. Ally had walked into Nicky's, her hair now a platinum blonde, her once casual outfits being replaced by short skirts and tight shirts. I could see how happy she'd been when I had greeted her with a kiss, my arms staying around her waist the whole night but a few days later-everything changed.

I had felt those familiar feelings growing inside and knew that I had to return to my hurtful ways. Ally had planned a date; I knew that I couldn't go. The feelings weren't going away, there was only one thing I could do-I just never knew how much I'd regret it until now.

Norah had been a girl I'd used to mess around with a lot before I'd met Ally and when I called her up to meet me at my dorm, she replied with a _"Knew you couldn't last with one girl Garwin, I'll be there soon."_

And I knew from the moment she had entered my dorm that I was making a mistake, but with Norah having known how I worked, she had taken control almost instantly.

I recalled the very look on Ally's face when she had caught me with Norah-hurt, anger, sadness. I remember the way she'd ran off, the sound of Norah's laugh echoing through my mind. I had kicked her out seconds later, only noticing once she'd left that she had been wearing one of Ally's shirts and that no doubt Ally had noticed.

Tyler, Caleb and Pogue had cornered me in the guy's change room a few days later, all three of them demanding to know what I had done and when I told them, they did not take it well.

And one week and two days later I confessed my love to her and that very same day she turned me down. I was a mess after that day, leaving the dorm at ungodly hours of the night just to drive around and waking up in the morning just to drink a full can of beer before going to class. Tyler was the first to notice my crazy acts and in turn told Pogue, who told Caleb.

They corned me again, concerned for my health and when I brushed them off, muttering "I'm fine" and disappeared-they knew something was wrong.

When I was sleeping, Ally entered my dreams. She talked to me, told me how she loved me. She hugged me. She kissed me. I lived to sleep and whenever I could, would take a quick nap just to talk to her. It made me feel better-human-if only for a second. Sleep was my paradise.

On June 9th, I had spotted Ally in the halls, talking to a few people and I noticed that she had dyed her hair back to its normal chestnut brown and forgetting all about what I had done and forgetting that my dreams where fake, I had walked right up to her and pulled her into my arms before planting a kiss on her lips that left us both breathless.

She had looked up at me through those thick lashes, her green eyes wide in shock and then with a small frown, Ally shook her head and slowly backed away, leaving me to stand in the hallway by myself as the rumours started up again.

I stood before the fire, my insides running wild with feelings I couldn't begin to explain and my mind trying hard to work everything out. I loved Ally-she hated me. I knew that forgetting her would be the best thing possible, for her at least, but there was something stopping me from saying goodbye. I had tried talking to Tyler about this but he didn't really know what to say, probably taking by surprise at my unusual show of emotions.

"_There's nothing I can do now,"_ I whispered to myself. Yanking up my hood, I tossed a glance over the flames watching as Ally talked with a tall, dark haired boy. She nodded, laughing when he whispered something in her ear and smiled. With a sigh, I headed up the hill and towards the Hummer, whispering several words that blew away in the wind. _"All I can do is remember."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, so there it is **"All I can do is remember**"** -**I hope you liked it and if you would be so kind and drop a review, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, you can let me know if you'd like another one shot. There are several options that I have in mind.

**1) A One-Shot in the future, telling you if Ally and Reid ever got back together. **

**2) A One-Shot in the past, telling you how Ally and Reid first met-in detail of course.**

**3) A memory of Reid and Ally's relationship- I am taking request, if you'd like to see a certain event take place.**

Just drop a review and let me know.

Thanks for reading :) Love cityoffire101


End file.
